


Snow is Cold; Warm Your Hands on My Skin

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Snowball Fight, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie never would have thought in a million years that one night thirteen years ago would bring him to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow is Cold; Warm Your Hands on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwmrsweasleydo (WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, tryslora. Your handholding was soooo welcome and needed. Any remaining errors in this fic are my own. This fic took forever - or at least it felt like it. After a switch mid-thought, I came up with this. I tried to use what I could from your prompt, and I wish I could have written something that incorporated more of them. I do hope you enjoy this little bit of wintery fun.

When Charlie arrived at the top of the hill near the Burrow, he didn't expect it to be snowing. When his mum Firecalled him earlier that morning, she didn't mention anything about there already being a thick layer of snow on the ground. Just that Bill was home and he should come home, too. Charlie sighed looked down the hill towards the tottering cottage and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He thought for a moment that it looked a bit nice, peaceful, and thought it would be nice to sit around the fireplace and have a drink with his older brother.  
  
The thought of Bill put a smile on his face. It would be great to see him again — especially after that owl he received a few months back. The words Bill scribbled down still caused him to seethe. How Bill was able to keep himself under control, especially when Charlie was absolutely certain that his brother's wolf felt threatened as well. When he offered to go immediately to Shell Cottage and show Krum what other things could be done with that fancy broom of his, Bill wrote back and said, quite simply, that he'd handle it and he'd be alright. Charlie had no idea what it was that Bill did, but it wasn't long afterwards that Bill was alone at Shell Cottage.   
  
He shook his head to clear his head of that memory. It hurt him to know his brother was in as much pain as he was.  
  
When Charlie next looked up, he was already past the garden gate and was standing before the door. As he lifted his hand to knock on the door, it swung open and he found himself suddenly wrapped up in Bill's arms. The tight embrace didn't last long enough for Charlie as Bill pushed back and grinned as he ruffled Charlie's short hair.   
  
"Well, are you going to come inside or stay out there and freeze your bollocks off?" The quirk to Bill's lips sent a frisson of something Charlie couldn't quite name through his belly, and he smiled as he stepped through the door, bumping his shoulder against his brother's.  
  
Charlie shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the peg next to the door. By the time he turned back around, Bill was already sitting at the kitchen table. There was a mug of steaming tea between his brother's hands, and another mug at the empty seat directly across from him. "So you're crashing here, are you?" he asked.  
  
Bill looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I let Fleur keep Shell Cottage. Only lived there because she loved it so much. Never was a fan of the sea." Charlie watched as his brother brought his mug to his lips and sipped at his tea. Was he hiding a frown?  
  
It occurred to him that maybe Bill didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…" He quickly sat down and lifted his own mug; the hot lemony honey tea was soothing as he swallowed a mouthful.   
  
"No, it's alright," Bill said, as he put his mug down and waved off Charlie's apology. "I would just… rather not waste what little time you have away from the Reserve to talk about Fleur. It's not like I've seen you lately, you know, and I want to spend some time with my little brother."  
  
Charlie could already feel a faint flush spread across his chest.  _Merlin_ , he loved when Bill was possessive when it came to him. He looked up and smiled crookedly, pretty sure the flush was spreading up his neck to his face. "You know you're welcome at mine whenever you want."  
  
Bill made a noncommittal sound and lifted his mug again, draining the remains of his tea. "Wouldn't want to monopolize your time when you should be working," he said. Then added, voice low, "Or take you away from your friends."  
  
Charlie looked up at those last muttered words, and drained his own tea. As he watched his brother stand and put his mug into the sink, his eyes moved along the curve of Bill's shoulders and down along his back. Bill was always long and lean, his muscles defined, but nowhere near as bulky as Charlie's own. His eyes drifted down to the curve of Bill's arse and he had to shake his head to clear his mind of all the filthy things he wanted to do to it. And  _fuck_. His brother's arse was  _not_ supposed to get him hard.  
  
Charlie cleared his throat. "You… you wouldn't be taking me away from my friends and you know it, Bill. And I could do with a couple days off. I am allowed, you know."  
  
Bill turned back around and smiled, reaching over the table to take Charlie's cup from his hand. "Sure. I'll come up to the Reserve and stay with you. Just don't put me on one of those bloody uncomfortable cots."  
  
Did Bill realize that was the only place he could be? There or… "If you don't mind sharing with me, you can bunk in my bed. It's big enough." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he froze. If he was flushing before, he was definitely full on flushing now. So much so, that his ears felt like they were burning. He hoped — oh Merlin, he hoped — that Bill wouldn't pick up on his embarrassment, but when he finally lifted his eyes, Bill was staring back at him, one eyebrow arched.  _Fuck_. This could not be happening.  
  
"I've seen your bunk, Charlie. It's like the one upstairs. Two people our size could not comfortably fit together in a bed that small. Besides…" Bill trailed off, shrugged, and turned back to the sink placing Charlie's cup next to his own, the last few words coming out muttered.  
  
"What was that?" The words were definitely coming with no filter today, weren't they?  
  
Bill turned back to face his brother and wiped his hands on a dish towel. Charlie noticed that he was staring at the floor. "The wolf," he said again. "He tends to get a bit… excited. Don't think that would be a good idea. Bed sharing, I mean." Charlie tried to think he was seeing things, but he was absolutely certain there was a pink tinge to his brother's cheeks.  
  
Before he knew it, Bill was looking straight-faced again and threw the dish towel at him. "Anyway, promised Mum the walk would be cleared for her by the time she got home, so let's get to it, yeah?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "Mum gets me all worked up about you being down, and I get here, and it's 'Let's go clear the snow.' I see how it is now." He breathed out a sigh of relief and threw the towel back at Bill then went for his jacket.  
  
As soon as his back was turned, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It really wouldn't do to let Bill know that he's already a bit excited about just the thought of sharing a bed with his older brother. And it really wouldn't do if Charlie let it slip what happened the last time they shared a bed back when he was still at Hogwarts and Bill was getting ready to leave for Egypt. He did it to himself that first time. Sneaking into his older brother's bed because he didn't want Bill to leave and wanted that last bit of being near. Charlie thought that's all it was until he woke early the next morning curled up against Bill's side, his cock hard and pressed against his brother's thigh. Mortified, Charlie scrambled from the bed and quickly made his way to the loo, where he wanked furiously to the scent and feel of Bill's body against his own.  
  
By the time Charlie shook himself out of his reverie, Bill was already out the door.  
  
***  
  
Bill paused mid-melt, his wand still pointed at the snow covering the walkway, and looked back over his shoulder at Charlie. "I thought you were never going to come out, and make me do this all on my own."  
  
"Yeah, and have you tell Mum that I didn't help? No thanks," he said as he slid his wand from his pocket and side-stepped Bill, firmly bumping their shoulders together.  
  
"Hey! Watch yourself little brother," Bill said. "Besides, if we both do our share, we'll get done faster and we'll be sitting in front of the fire keeping toasty warm and nursing a Firewhiskey before you know it."  
  
"Good. Let's hurry up, then. I'd rather be back inside where it's warm, than out here." Charlie waved his wand and whispered the incantation to begin melting away the snow.  _Back inside, yeah. Where it's warm and Bill's not all bundled up where you can't see anything, even though just looking at his hands makes you hard_. And just why did his mind go  _there_  again? It's Bill. His older brother. His  _straight_  older brother with a little wolf problem who definitely wouldn't be pleased to know that his younger brother had all sorts of filthy and deviant fantasies that involved the two of them together. Naked.  
  
"What are you doing?" The sound of Bill's voice startled Charlie out of his thoughts — thank Merlin — and he looked back, noticing how much of the pathway Bill already been cleared.  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doing? Clearing the path, you pillock." Charlie turned back to look at his progress and stared at the convoluted, narrow path he carved in the snow that twisted away from the walkway and into the garden.  
  
He was startled when he felt the weight of Bill's arm resting on his shoulders. "You've definitely got something there. Whether it's a path or not, I can't say," Bill said. Charlie turned to face his brother as the breath from Bill's last words brushed against his cheek and he very nearly groaned from the warmth of it. Bill was close, almost too close and he needed to put some distance between them  _now_.  
  
"Oi! My mind was occupied, alright?" Charlie took a step away from Bill — best to put some distance between them, he thought.  
  
"Right. I'm sure it was," Bill said. Charlie watched as Bill waved his wand over in the direction of where Charlie should have been working and the path was immediately cleared of snow. "Not that hard. See?"   
  
He stood there and looked between his brother and the cleared area, thinking that it only took a second — maybe three at the most — for Bill to do that alone. "So not on, Bill. Really." Charlie pointed his wand at a small mound of snow and flicked his wrist. The snow lifted and rolled itself into a ball, and when Charlie snapped his wrist over his shoulder, the ball flew through the air and smacked Bill directly in the center of his chest.   
  
Charlie looked back over his shoulder. Bill was staring down at the remains of the snowball on his jacket. When Bill looked back up again, he stared directly at his younger brother. "Oh, so you want to make this a game, do you? Think you can keep up with me?" He reached down and scooped up a handful of snow, balled it up, and tossed it at Charlie. Where it promptly smacked him on the side of his head.  
  
By the time Charlie shook the snow out of his jacket and looked up, Bill was still bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath through his raucous laughter. "Think that's funny do you? Thought you got me?" He scooped up his own ball of snow, took a few steps towards Bill and smashed the snow on his brother's head.  
  
It was like time suddenly came to a screeching halt, and for a split second, Charlie thought their fun was definitely over as Bill stood to his full height, arms at his sides, and wand clenched tight in his fist.  
  
They stood face to face for what seemed like a very long while before Charlie noticed the fingers of Bill's wand-free hand twitch out of the corner of his eye. In that moment, Charlie made the decision and rushed at his brother, gripped him around the middle, and tackled him to the ground. Each time Bill tried to get the upper hand, he countered the move, rolling and ducking from side to side, but was unable to prevent his older brother from eventually having the advantage — if only for a brief time.  
  
The ground was bloody fucking cold, but Charlie couldn't let Bill get the upper hand. He'd never hear the end of it. He pushed hard on Bill's shoulders, and finally managed to push him off, rolling them back over until he had his brother pinned to the ground underneath him.  
  
They both stopped moving, their breaths came in short, sharp gasps, and Charlie leaned over Bill's face, his hands planted firmly against his brother's shoulders.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Charlie could have believed that Bill was just moving to push him off. That's what it had to be, right? Except…   
  
Except Charlie gasped because he suddenly was aware that he was half hard, and he was also pretty sure that he felt an answering hardness against his arse. They stared into each other's eyes, breaths mingling in the small space between their faces, and Charlie rolled his hips slowly as he watched Bill's eyes intently for any reaction at all.  
  
When there was none, Charlie rocked against him again, this time more insistently, and Bill groaned, a sort of rumbling sound coming from deep within his chest. Charlie wasn't quite sure he should continue, so he paused for a brief moment. He released his grip of one of Bill's shoulders and brushed his knuckles along the stubble at his brother's jaw.  
  
When the feel of the stubble combined with the intense way Bill was looking at him, Charlie couldn't stop himself. He moved against his brother's body, the feel of Bill's cock hard against his arse aroused him all the more.  
  
" _Charlie_."  
  
The way Bill said his name was enough that it should have given him a reason to pause — a reason to stop — but he didn't. He wanted to hear Bill say his name like that again.   
  
Charlie pressed his face into the curve of Bill's neck and continued to grind down against his brother. Bill slid his hands to Charlie's waist and gripped him tightly, groaning again.  
  
"Fuck, Bill.  _Oh, fuck_ ," Charlie said, panting hotly against Bill's ear. "Bill… tell me to stop. Tell me to stop, Bill, and I will."  
  
Charlie felt Bill's fingers flex at his hips. The moment was hanging there between them and he had no idea what Bill would say or do. For an instant, Charlie was pretty certain that this — whatever this was — just completely ruined everything. He was absolutely certain Bill was about ready to push him away, yell and scream about what a pervert he was, and tell him he never wanted to speak to him again.  
  
But of course, things never went the way Charlie expected them to.  
  
The grip on his hips got tighter, and then he heard Bill whisper, " _Please_." That one word. It sounded desperate and needy and demanding. It was the one word that Charlie didn't expect to hear that sent his heart pounding hard against his chest. He slowly rolled his hips and lifted his face from the crook of Bill's neck and smiled.  
  
Charlie tipped his head down until their lips met, and he kissed Bill lightly, their lips barely touching before he pulled away and looked into his brother's eyes. He was absolutely certain there was a crooked smile on his face as he pushed himself up and stood, holding a hand out to Bill. "Anything, Bill," he said. "But first, let's get out of the snow. It's bloody cold rolling about on the ground."  
  
Bill grabbed his hand, stood up, then pulled Charlie against him. "Let's go then. What are we waiting for?" Bill asked, then kissed him again before leading him into the house.  
  
***  
  
They stumbled together up the stairs and into Bill's bedroom at the end of the hallway, losing their jackets along the way. Charlie just barely had enough time to kick the door closed behind them when Bill pushed him up against the door and worked a knee between Charlie's legs.  
  
Here he was, pinned to the door underneath Bill, exactly where he wanted to be, and he couldn't catch his breath enough to say anything before Bill kissed him. It was an intense, deep kiss that was all tongue and teeth and biting and  _claiming_. Charlie just wanted to melt into his brother's arms and never leave.  
  
He tipped his head to the side, and Bill's lips trailed down over his jaw and along his neck. The whimper that slipped between Charlie's lips when his brother nipped at the skin just below his ear was nearly a high-pitched whine, and he couldn't be arsed to care that he might sound like a shameless, wanton thing for his brother's attentions.  
  
"You think I didn't know, Charlie?" Bill asked as his fingers skimmed down from Charlie's shoulders, over his chest to the waistband of his denims. He pressed his nose into the sensitive skin under his brother's ear. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to scent the excitement… the  _lust_  on you?"   
  
Bill popped the button on Charlie's denims and pushed his hand under the waistband, pressing his palm against his brother's cock. Charlie bit his bottom lip, sure that if he bit any harder he'd draw blood, because really… he couldn't come. At least not yet while they both still have their clothes on.  
  
"You couldn't have made it any more obvious if you stood naked in front of me and begged me, Charlie," Bill said as he squeezed Charlie's cock. "It was pouring off you in waves practically the moment you walked in the door."  
  
Charlie whimpered and rocked against Bill's hand, the pressure on his cock a welcome relief even though the moan that slipped free sounded almost tortured. He reached out and grabbed Bill's arms and pulled him closer. He tipped his head back against the door and moaned again as his eyes slowly closed. "Bill,  _please_."  
  
"In time, Charlie, in time," Bill said and slid his hand from his brother's trousers. Charlie very nearly would have collapsed to the floor if Bill stopped touching him, but then his brother's hot breath was against his neck again. He moved his hands down to Bill's waist and gripped him tight, holding on as he rocked against the firm thigh between his legs.  
  
Bill slid his fingers underneath the hem of Charlie's jumper and pressed his fingertips into the muscles of his brother's stomach; Charlie shivered at the strength behind the touch. Just the thought of Bill putting his hands on him like this… his mind reeled. He slowly closed his eyes taking in the sensation and groaned when Bill's thumbs brushed against the barbells threaded through his nipples.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie. That's so bloody hot." Bill thumbed his nipples again. "Can't believe you actually did it."  
  
Charlie arched his chest out, pushing into Bill's fingers. He was pretty sure there was a direct line from his piercings directly to his cock and if Bill kept it up, it wouldn't take much and he'd come in his trousers just from that. He opened his eyes and met his brother's gaze. They stared at each other for several moments before Charlie suddenly reached up and pressed his hands on top of his brother's. "If we don't get our kits off right now… if you don't turn me around and pin me to this wall and  _own_  me…"  
  
Bill crashed their lips together before Charlie could even finish that thought, biting and tugging at his lower lip until Charlie gasped into the kiss and pressed his tongue inside. Their hands worked frantically on each others' denims, ripping the button and zip open then shoving trousers and pants down in one go. They broke apart for just long enough to pull their jumpers off over their heads, then Bill was biting at his neck and down his chest, leaving dark purple marks in his wake.  
  
"Charlie," Bill murmured against the salty skin of his brother's hip. "We do this and it's for keeps. I don't share. Fleur's lucky I didn't eviscerate her."  
  
Charlie tangled his fingers in his brother's hair and tugged sharply. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. Want to be yours, Bill." He slid his hands down from Bill's hair and rested his hands on his brother's shoulders, pushing him back. Charlie looked up and noticed a vial of lubricant sitting on the dresser. He quickly spun around and reached over, wrapping his fingers around the slim vial and passed it back to Bill, then leaned his forearms against the wall, and looked back over his shoulder, "Now slick me up and fuck me good. Been wanting this… wanting  _you_  since I was 16."  
  
Bill grabbed the vial from Charlie's hand. As their fingers brushed together for just that brief moment, a renewed wave of arousal shot through Charlie and he wondered if his brother felt it too. His answer came almost immediately when there was a sharp nip to the curve of his neck followed by a deep growl —  _a growl_! — that vibrated through Bill's chest.  
  
Charlie moaned and arched his back, pushing his arse back and grinding against Bill's cock, and fuck, it felt so much bigger this way than it did when they were rutting in the snow.  _Definitely must have been the cold_.  
  
He felt the crack of Bill's hand on his arse a split second before the heat flamed across his skin; he breathed in sharply, then very nearly whimpered when his brother's hand smoothed over the spot where Bill spanked him. He'd have to ask Bill to do it again, but not right now because he was pulled from his thoughts from the sound of the cap of the vial hitting the floor. Then Bill's fingers were cool and slick against his hole, and he couldn't help but push back.  
  
"Merlin, Charlie," Bill muttered, voice deep and rough as he pressed a finger slowly inside all the way to the knuckle. "You're so hot. So fucking tight squeezing my finger like you are. Can only imagine what it's going to feel like when it's my cock in you." He slid his finger out just as slow, and then pushed it back in faster, harder, repeating the movement a few more times before pressing a second in alongside the first.  
  
Charlie tipped his head forward, rested his forehead against the wall and moaned as Bill's fingers brushed against his prostate. He rocked his hips back trying to get more, to feel more, and Bill answered by pressing in a third finger. He clenched his fists and thrust his hips back, stilling Bill's fingers. "Enough. Oh fuck, that's enough. Just get in me, please."  
  
Bill groaned and slid his fingers from Charlie's hole and poured the remaining lube from the vial into his palm. The faint sound of Bill slicking his cock was arousing all in itself, and Charlie felt his cock twitch. Then he felt Bill's hand on his arse, holding him open and the head of his cock rubbing against his hole. "Oh, Merlin. Just… just do it, all right?"  
  
It was like those few words were all the permission Bill needed because in the next moment, Charlie felt like he was being stretched open unbearably wide, Bill's cock sliding into him in one smooth movement, not stopping until his balls were resting against Charlie's arse.  
  
Without giving Charlie time to adjust to the sensation of being so full, Bill rocked his hips back and then slammed back in hard. "Oh fuck, Charlie. I knew you'd feel incredible." He wrapped one arm around Charlie's chest, pulling their bodies flush, a finger flicking at a barbell, while he wrapped his other hand tightly around Charlie's cock.  
  
Charlie fell into the amazing sensation of being so completely full and having Bill's hand on his cock, arching into each one of the quick strokes and then back again meeting the thrusts that were quickly becoming more and more brutal. Of having Bill's fingers twisting and pinching his nipple, and thought that he was right — the piercings  _did_  have a direct line to his cock. He was losing himself to this. To Bill's warm, panting breaths at the back of his neck. To the way that his brother would swipe his thumb over his slit each time his cock would slam into his prostate like he just  _knew_  this would bring Charlie to the edge even sooner.  
  
"Yeah, Merlin, Bill. Just like that. More. Harder." Charlie let himself be taken, be used. He turned his head back and met Bill's lips in an awkward kiss that was all tongues and teeth, one hand tangling in his brother's hair, and the other down to his cock, resting his hand over Bill's, guiding each movement. "Not going to be able to last much longer," Charlie said when he was able to catch his breath. "I… I know you're not far behind me. Want you to make me come. Fuck me good with that big cock and make me come, Bill."  
  
Charlie's words seemed to be all the encouragement Bill needed. He broke the kiss and moved both hands to Charlie's hips, gripping them tightly. "Touch yourself, Charlie. Want you to come so hard. Want you to squeeze me tight enough to make me come, too."  
  
Charlie moaned at his brother's words and stroked his cock faster and shivered as the first tendrils of his orgasm started to build and tease. "Bill… tell me I can. _Please_ …"  
  
Bill growled, his thrusts became more erratic and his fingers gripped tighter, sure to leave bruises. "Do it, Charlie. Come for me, now."  
  
The sound of Bill's harsh voice combined with a brutal thrust that rubbed against Charlie's prostate pushed him over the edge and he was coming, screaming out his brother's name and clenching down on the cock inside him.  
  
Charlie was floating somewhere between here and not here, just barely aware of Bill's continued brutal thrusts, only coming back when his brother bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck hard enough to leave deep, dark welts, stifling the sound of his orgasm.  
  
Bill was licking the spot where he bit, soothing it with his tongue and slowly rocking his hips. "Bloody hell, Charlie. You're amazing. So fucking good," Bill murmured. "Why didn't we do this that summer? Would have saved us each so much..."   
  
Charlie was roused from his lassitude from Bill's words. Surely he hadn't meant... "Bill?" he asked, shifting a bit as Bill's cock slid from him. He turned to face his brother and looked up at him, confused. "What was that about  _that summer_? What summer?"  
  
Bill's face flushed a deep pink. His eyes were cast down and his fingers were idly drifting through the hair below Charlie's navel. He couldn't know, could he? But then, remembering that night, Charlie didn't think to notice if Bill was awake. He just needed to get out of that bed before getting caught — which it appears…  
  
"You were pressed so close to me that night that I couldn't even move, there was no space left for me. So of course I felt it when you got hard," Bill whispered. "I… I would have said something to you, but you seemed so terrified."  
  
Charlie reached a hand up and brushed the fringe from Bill's face, tucking it back behind his ear, and smiled crookedly. "The moment I realized I was hard because of you, I was." It was his turn to flush deeply now. "Your brother isn't supposed to make you so hard you can barely control yourself."  
  
Bill leaned closer. "Sometimes you can't help who you want, little brother," he murmured against Charlie's ear, nipping the earlobe. "Now, what do you say to a quick shower and then that drink by the fire?"  
  
Charlie moved his hands to frame Bill's face and looked at him intently, a small smile on his face. "You're right, I can't help it." And then their lips were pressed together in a slow, searching kiss, and Charlie knew right then that this — whatever it was that he had with Bill — would be okay. That they could make it work.


End file.
